Chocolate Cake and Reading
by LizzieZ
Summary: Elizabeth loves her cake :)


First published FanFic, tell me what you think

P.S. I'm pretty sure Pride and Prejudice isn't bound by any copy rights, but just in case, all people mentioned are the work of the fabulous Jane Austen!

* * *

It was late, but the party was in full swing. The cake had just been cut, a decadent chocolate affair with rich frosting and strawberries adorning the top. Bingley and Jane were all wrapped up in each other, both physically and mentally, busy tidying each other up from the cake smushed in face act that had inevitably happened. It was nauseating. After having spent a good two hours dodging a tipsy, orange clad menace, Darcy sulked back to the library, having forgone what he considered an over the top dessert. Besides, a certain pair of fine eyes had disappeared, and thus he had no more reason to tolerate the masses of strangers that filled the house.

When he arrived he found the door opened, and carefully crept forward to checked and see who had invaded his sanctum. Yeah sanctum, nerdy but accurate, as he was pretty sure that Caroline Bingley had no idea that this room in her brother's house even he found was Elizabeth Bennet. She had discarded her high heeled shoes, and despite her party dress, had her legs tucked up under her as she snuggled into one of the many comfortable chairs in the room. Said leg tuck-age did cause her skirt to show even more leg than the daring red number had before, but that's not what Darcy noticed.

Elizabeth had escaped from the party as soon as the cake had been cut. She grabbed the largest piece of the tantalizing dessert she could find, and a glass of bubbly. She had enjoyed the party, and loved to see how much attention Bingley was showing her sister, but she was tired and wanted nothing more than to go eat her cake and read a book in peace, so she found her way to the library she remembered being shown to her during the tour of the house. She found her favorite book, it had already been sitting on the coffee table, which surprised her considering it was kind of an obscure read, yet it looked well loved. She folded herself into the chair, kicking off her shoes in the process. She allowed the words to envelope her, getting swallowed into the plot. Distractedly she ate away at her cake as she devoured her book. She absentmindedly licked the frosting from her fork, letting her tongue swipe away the crumbs from the corner of her mouth. It was just how she ate when her thoughts were otherwise occupied, though Charlotte teased that it was her "sexy eating."

Darcy probably would have agreed with Charlotte's description. He couldn't help it, he was entranced by every move, every action. It was as if she was teasing him, reminding him how much he liked her, too much. How he shouldn't like her. He watched her delicately bite into the strawberry that had adorned her piece of cake, her lips close around it in a little o and how they were stained slightly red from the juice. He saw that the book she had picked up was in fact his own dog-eared copy, a favorite of his despite its relative anonymity. She had pushed her hair off her neck and to the side so it cascaded over one shoulder in soft curls. When she wasn't inattentively eating the cake or taking a sip of champagne her lips told the story of the book. Silently she mouthed the words, or she'd bite her lower lip in anticipation for what was coming although she already knew. Her eyes were so focused on the pages before her, and alight with enjoyment. Those eyes… damn he had to get away from this woman, for she had far too much sway over him, and didn't even realize it.

Darcy didn't know how long he stood there watching her, and yes, it was probably creepy, but he couldn't help it. If she were to be just like this, curled up with a book, forever, Darcy would probably watch her every moment. Eventually, however he slipped away, not able to break the spell by entering the room, and too wary that Caroline might come this way to stay longer. But that night Darcy dreamed of chocolate cake and the Lizzie Bennet he had seen in the Library, quiet, content, and utterly bewitching.


End file.
